the_sisters_of_summer_covefandomcom-20200214-history
Headliners Salon
Headliners Salon and Day Spa is a beauty salon location in North Hollywood. It is owned by Theresa Clarkson and ran by her and her three daughters, Lexie, Jenna, and Maisy. History Headliners Salon & Day Spa was owned by celebrity hair stylist Theresa Clarkson. It is ran by her three daughters; Lexie, Jenna, and Maisy Slater. Lexie is the salon manager and make-up artist. Jenna is the salon's lead stylist and celebrity hair stylist as well. Maisy is the salon's stylist and hair extension expert. In Daytime Divas, Megan Morrison-West gets relaxed. In Hollywood Sisters, Fedrica Morgan gets pampered for her Services KIARA Gel Manicure $115+ Acrylic Full Set $175+ Acrylic Fill $150+ Acrylic Full Set Ombre $300+ Nail Art- a la carte per nail New clients booking with Kiara require a $100 non-refundable deposit that will go towards your service. If less than 24 hours notice is given to cancel/reschedule or you "no-show", the cost of scheduled appointment charge will be applied. Color Single Process $120+ Face Framing Highlights $65+ Full Foil Highlight $200+ Partial Foil Highlight $100+ Balayage $200+ Ombre $200+ Corrective Color (Prices vary) Color Melt (short hair) $250+ Color Melt (long hair) $450+ Root Touch Up $75 Glaze $40+ Gloss $40+ Toner $30 Eyebrow Tint $15 Styling Services Blowout $55+ Curls $35+ Updo $120+ Bridal Updo $150+ Makeup Makeup Application $150+ Bridal Application $200+ Airbrush +$65 Extensions Tape In Extensions (22 inches and under) $450 per pack Tape In Extensions (24 inches) $510 per pack Tape In Extensions Maintenance $350 per pack Haircuts Women Hair Cut $75+ Childrens Hair Cut $35 Trim $30 Beard Shape Up $20 Smoothing Systems/Treatments Brazilian Blowout $300+ Conditioning Treatment $25 Infusion Replenisher $15 Olaplex $65 Wella Lux Oil Conditioner Treatment $30 Keratin Smoothing Treatment $300+ BRIA FOXY Wash & Style $26 Wash & Cut $22 Wash, Cut & Style $40 Single Process Color $45 Single Process & Style $70 Single Process, Cut & Style $85 Perm, Style & Cut $90 HAIR NAILS Manicures Manicure $25 Mens Manicure $15 Gel Manicure $55 Polish Change $15 Pedicures Pedicure $35 Add Gel Polish +$30 Enhancements Acrylic Full Set $75 Acrylic Fill $50 Add Ons Gel Polish on Enhancements $15 Specialty Enhancement Shape $10 Nail Art- a la carte Gel Polish Removal $15 Acrylic Removal $25 Gel Enhancement Removal $35 TANNING Airbrush Tanning $75 Tanning $25 (buy 5 get 1 free) Makeup Application $100+ Bridal Application $150+ MAKEUP WAXING Eyebrow $20 Lip $15 Chin $15 Nose $15 Color Single Process $100+ Face Framing Highlights $65+ Full Foil Highlight $200+ Partial Foil Highlight $100+ Balayage $200+ Ombre $200+ Corrective Color (Prices vary) Color Melt (short hair) $175+ Color Melt (long hair) $350+ Root Touch Up $65 Glaze $40+ Gloss $40+ Toner $30 Eyebrow Tint $15 Styling Services Blowout $40+ Curls $35+ Updo $95+ Bridal Updo $100+ Extensions Tape In Extensions (22 inches and under) $450 per pack Tape In Extensions (24 inches) $510 per pack Tape In Extensions Maintenance $350 per pack Haircuts Women Hair Cut $55+ Childrens Hair Cut $30 Trim $25 Mens Hair Cut $40+ Beard Shape Up $20 Smoothing Systems/Treatments Brazilian Blowout $300+ Conditioning Treatment $25 Infusion Replenisher $15 Olaplex $65 Wella Lux Oil Conditioner Treatment $30 Keratin Smoothing Treatment $300+ Hours *Monday - Closed *Tuesday: 9am - 5pm *Wednesday: 9am - 5pm *Thursday: 10:00 am - 6:00 pm *Friday: 9am - 5pm *Saturday: 9am - 5pm *Sunday - Closed Notes *The salon is featured in every Hollywood series. *Fictional celebrities are regular customers at Headliners. *The salon is based of two real-life salons; the Gatsby Salon and Nine Zero One Salon.